deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphamon vs Asriel Dreemurr
Description Knight vs God!!! Leader of the Royal Knights vs God of Hyperdeath !! If this two higher-dimensional beings met, the clashes will destroy all! Interlude Wiz: God. Knight. Wonder how powerful they can be. Boomstick: Probably annihilation! Wiz: Like maybe, Alphamon, the leader of the Royal Knights Boomstick:And Asriel Dreemurr, the God of absolute Hyperdeath. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Alphamon Wiz: The royal knights the ultimate security force in the Digital world, only the Champions choosen by God itself can be part of this group,the best of the best in the digimon universe. basically their main goal: keep peace in their world, Boomstick: The royal kinghts a are a group of 13 mega-level digimon, most of them are holy digimon, for starters a regular member of thier group Craniamon, wasle to prevent the collision between two universes with his bare Hands, there are also Examon, Duftmon, Magnamon, Gankomon, Dukemon, Dynasmon, Lordknightmon, Omegamon, Jessmon, Ulforceveedramon, Sleipmon and Jesmon, A digimon actually based on Jesus, Gosh You Notice How powerful the Royal kights are, When you realize they have a Digimon based on our Savior. Wiz: and Finally the most powerful warrior among the royal knighs, the "Empty Seat", the legendary 13th, knight, Alphamon, Believed to be just a myth, this digimon only appears were the world itself is doomed, basically his job saving the day when everyone else failed, including the other royal knights, and there is a good reason for such as heavy burden over his shoulders, this guy is broken as hell, Alphamon bears the Alpha inforce,likely the most overpowered technique in japanese media, according to his official profile "an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down its opponent." Boomstick: if you are wondering "what the hell does that mean" I will explain the dummy's version in theory it allows alphamon to attack an infinite number of times, and even replay the battle itself, which is really useful to analize your enemy and save you from otherwise a crushing defeat, Also technically this power gives alphamon the power of control casuality itself. Asriel Dreemurr Boomsick: So we have it, The God of Hyperdeath. Wiz: I will conduct a biography for him first. In his earlier years, Asriel was the biological child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, the rulers of the Underground. As such, he would be the one to be next in line to the throne, that is until one day, a child named Chara fell from the summit of Mt Ebott and into their homeland. There, the Dreemurr family adopted them as one of their own. Together, Asriel and Chara became good friends. Soon after however, Asriel discovered his sibling's strong hatred for the entire human race, and while he ignored it at first, he soon became an unwitting pawn in Chara's plan, in that they would eat fresh buttercups and fuse with Asriel's soul to get out of the Underground and earn revenge on the humans. However, while he was in the middle of executing the plan (after being bombarded by attack after attack by villagers with the intent to kill since he was carrying a child's body), he ditched their plan, allowing him to return back to the underground, where he would perish in a flower garden. Boomstick: Oh! OH! After that, the infuriated King Asgore declared war on humanity, which resulted in the humans building a barrier between them and the Underworld. Years later, Alphys injected Determination into the Flowerbed that Asriel died on, reviving him, but the resulting being was nothing like the original Asriel, being without a soul, and devoid of emotion. However, it had the ability to have the will to live. He tried to feel something, but failed, and upon discovering the SAVE and LOAD ability that he had, he had began creating a series of countless timelines in which he'd live out each possibility that he could think of. Eventually, his interest finally rekindled in Frisk, someone whom reminded him of the friend he lost so long ago. At that point in time, Flowey had adopted the motto of "Kill or be Killed." Wiz: Thank yiu, Boomstick. During the climax of the Pacifist Route, Flowey sees his plan through to it's fruition, absorbing the SOULs of the Underground and finally reverting back to what he once was. Afterwards, he transformed into his empowered form to fight Frisk. Frisk continued to persevere against him, even when he devoured the timeline that they were fighting in, and the subsequent Angel of Death. Frisk reached out to the lost SOULs within Asriel, bringing back their memories of them, and then SAVEd Asriel, making him turn back into his child self. However, it was not to last, and he would be forced to stay as a Flower once more. In the Genocide Route's ending, he also reveals his true identity as Asriel Dreemurr before a possessed Frisk killed Flowey. Boomstick: So, is it true? This Hyper Goner is Asriel's strongest shown attack? He transforms into a terrifying goat skull and devours the entire timeline, and also tries to suck in the target. Sounds good! Wiz: Yes. When he is at his Angel of Death form, his opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as he tears them asunder using anything at his disposal. Sounds crazy if you don't know him. Boomstick: Oh, so he is likely the strongest Undertale character with actual feats. I always thought that it was that dog! Wiz: Annoying Dog is pretty much still featless. For Asriel, he is able to completely function as normal in an area where spacetime technically didn't exist anymore (after he consumed the timeline he was fighting Frisk in, he was completely unfazed by the attack), though Asriel is already a 4th dimensional being. He is also stated that he is able to destroy the Barrier, though with a being as strong as him, it should be a cakewalk. The Barrier being powerful enough to even be totally resistant to Omega Flowey, who had the might of 6 SOULs , when The Barrier requires 7 human SOULs to be broken completely. Boomstick: With his mere prescence when he used all of his power, he was ending "The World." There was nothing but an empty void at that point, as Frisk was not only unable to access previous timelines, but completely unable to create any new ones, which likely means "The World" refers to the Multiverse. Never thought a goat is going to end the freaking world, eh Wiz? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. To overpower him, you gotta be extremely powerful and durable, as he is a tough God of Hyperdeath. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Dante hotspur Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years